


Blush

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #522: Blush.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #522: Blush.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Blush

~

Since getting together, Harry’s come to know Severus. 

He’s tactile, melting under Harry’s hands and tongue when they make love. He’s also delightfully ticklish. 

And he blushes. Which, given _their_ sex life, Harry finds sweet. And although he’d never admit it, Harry often talks dirty to Severus to see that blush spread over Severus’ skin. 

Of course, Severus makes Harry blush, too.

But Harry’s favourite thing is telling Severus he loves him. That’s when Severus blushes his brightest, pinning Harry to the closest flat surface while kissing him breathless. 

So yes, Harry knows Severus. And, happily, Severus knows him, too.

~


End file.
